The present invention relates generally to an absorbent garment, and in particular, to an absorbent garment having an expandable absorbent portion and to methods for making and using such a garment.
Absorbent garments, and in particular disposable absorbent garments, often include a backsheet, an absorbent retention portion, and a topsheet, or liner, with the retention portion sandwiched between the backsheet and the topsheet. Some disposable absorbent garments include interfolded pleats formed in each of the backsheet, retention portion and topsheet. The pleats are arranged to expand as the garment absorbs liquid, and also to expand so as to surround the body of the user. As such, the pleats must be arranged so as to accommodate the girth of the user, which can result in a bunching of the garment in the crotch area. Such garments may therefore feel bulky to the user. In addition, the folds of the interfolded topsheet, which lies adjacent the body of a user, may catch or bind on the user rather than presenting an uninterrupted, smooth surface to the user.
Other absorbent garments provide only a pleated backsheet and/or topsheet, with a monolayer retention portion sandwiched therebetween. As such, the retention portion does not have additional folds that can accommodate various liquids and thereby increase the absorptive capacity of the garment. Accordingly, conventional garments such as those described above may not provide desired levels of fit, absorbency and ease of manufacture.
Briefly stated, in one aspect, the invention is directed to an absorbent garment comprising a longitudinally extending and laterally expandable absorbent composite having opposite ends and opposite side regions. The absorbent composite comprises a backsheet, a topsheet and a retention portion disposed between the backsheet and the topsheet. In one preferred embodiment, each of the backsheet and retention portion comprise at least one fold formed along at least one of the opposite side regions. The retention portion fold is interfolded with the backsheet fold. A pair of front body panels are attached to the opposite side regions of the composite adjacent one of the opposite ends of said absorbent composite. A pair of rear body panels are attached to the opposite side regions adjacent the other of the opposite ends of the absorbent composite. In a preferred embodiment, the front and rear body panels are joined to form a pair of side body panels.
In another aspect of the invention, an absorbent garment includes an extensible backsheet having opposite side regions, a liquid permeable topsheet having opposite side portions, and a retention portion having opposite side edges and an outer surface defining an area. The retention portion is disposed between the topsheet and the backsheet with the outer surface facing the backsheet and with the opposite side portions of the backsheet and the topsheet extending beyond the side edges of the retention portion. The opposite side portions of the topsheet are attached to the opposite side portions of the backsheet on opposite sides of the retention portion. Preferably, less than 30%, and more preferably less than 10%, of the areas of the backsheet and topsheet are attached. In addition, preferably less than 30% of the area of the outer surface of the retention portion, and more preferably less than 10% of the area of the outer surface, is attached to the backsheet. In one preferred embodiment, the topsheet is extensible. In another preferred embodiment, preferably less than 30% of an inner surface of the retention portion, and more preferably less than 10% of the inner surface, is attached to the topsheet. In one preferred embodiment, the retention portion is not attached to either the backsheet or topsheet, but rather is free floating therebetween. In yet another preferred embodiment, the retention portion includes at least one fold. Preferably, the backsheet, and more preferably the backsheet and topsheet, have ear portions that are secured to form leg openings. In this way, the backsheet and topsheet define the entire absorbent garment, without the need for additional body panels.
In other aspects of the invention, methods of absorbing bodily fluids with the various absorbent garments are provided. In other aspects, methods of assembling an absorbent garment are provided.
The present invention provides significant advantages over other absorbent garments and methods for the use and manufacture thereof. For example, in a first aspect, the body panels attached to the absorbent composite allows portions of the absorbent composite to be expanded so as to conform to the natural body lines of the user, while at the same time providing a high-absorbency capacity in the crotch area, which can be expanded when insulted, without a bulky feel when dry. As such the absorbent garment provides maximum comfort to the user without unsightly lines beneath the user""s clothing, or an unsightly bulge in the crotch region of the user. In addition, the absorbent composite can be made as a separate element efficiently and at low cost, and can thereafter be attached to the body panels to produce a low cost assembly.
In addition, in another aspect, the retention portion is minimally attached to the extensible backsheet and topsheet, which allows the retention portion to expand outwardly away from the body of the user and the topsheet. When allowed to expand, the retention portion can increase its surface area and liquid holding volume, while at the same time providing the user with a comfortable fit. In essence, the extensible backsheet allows the retention portion, which is preferably expandable, to expand outwardly so as to create space between the topsheet and the body-side surface of the retention portion. In addition, the topsheet, which is preferably not interfolded with the backsheet or retention portion, provides a snug and comfortable fit for the user. The minimally attached retention portion allows the absorbent garment to be made thin and narrow when dry, but allows the retention portion to expand out and away from the topsheet when wet. As such, the absorbent garment provides improved fit and comfort to the user while at the same time providing maximum absorbent capacity.
The present invention, together with further objects and advantages, will be best understood by reference to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.